


Do I Look like a Slut?

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: Hell, they don't give a damn about their reputations.





	Do I Look like a Slut?

**Author's Note:**

> Password: Uh-Huh

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitzeproductions, who found this vid years after I believed it was lost forever.


End file.
